civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Gandhi (Civ4)
Mohandas Gandhi (2 October 1869 – 30 January 1948) was the ideological leader of the Indian independence movement. General Info Gandhi leads the Indians in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Fast Worker Unique Building: Mausoleum Starting Techs: Mysticism, Mining AI Traits *Strategy: culture (10). *Favourite religion: Hinduism. *Wonder Construct random: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 2 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 10 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 50 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 6 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 15 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 20% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 400 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 15 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 6 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 60 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 3 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 200 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 80 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 10 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 0 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: -20 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Mohandas Gandhi was born in an India under British rule. The son of the Prime Minister of the small state of Porbandar, in his youth Gandhi displayed none of the brilliance that would mark him as an adult; in fact the young man was a mediocre student and quite shy. He entered into an arranged marriage at the age of 13, the usual custom of the period. Apparently he did not enjoy the experience, later calling the practice "the cruel custom of child marriage." Upon graduating from high school, Gandhi decided to follow his father into state service. To this end he decided he would go to England to study. His father having just died, Gandhi's mother did not want him to go, allowing him only after he had promised to abstain from wine, women, and meat. His caste looked upon traveling over the ocean as unclean; when he persisted they declared him an outcast. He learned much about England and the English during his time in that country, knowledge which was to prove invaluable later in his career. In 1891 Gandhi passed the bar and set sail for India. He attempted to set up practice in Bombay, but was unsuccessful and shortly relocated to South Africa. Gandhi enjoyed more professional success in South Africa, but he was appalled by the racial bigotry and intolerance he found there. He would spend the next twenty years of his life in South Africa looking after the interests of all under-classes, not just the Indians. It was here that Gandhi began to refine and teach his philosophy of passive resistance. He was jailed several times for his resistance to the so-called "Black Acts," by which all non-whites were required to submit their fingerprints to the government. When the government ruled that only Christian marriages were legal in South Africa, Gandhi organized and led a massive non-violent protest, which eventually caused the government to back down. It was here that Gandhi acquired the title of "Mahatma," which means a person venerated for great knowledge and love of humanity. In 1915, Gandhi returned to India. He shocked the world when he expressed his humiliation that he had to speak English in his native land, and he shocked the Indian nobility when he chided them for their ostentatiousness, telling them that they should hold their jewels and wealth in trust for their countrymen. Thus Gandhi began his long campaign to free his country from English rule. He followed two paths - he shamed oppressors and he demanded sacrifice from his people. For the next thirty years Gandhi was to tirelessly exhort his people to passive resistance, leading strike after strike, march after march, fasting himself to the point of incapacity, enduring innumerable beatings, and months and even years in prison. At one point he made a historic trip to England, where he won over much of the English working and middle classes, to the great irritation of the government. Despite innumerable setbacks and years of endless toil, he persisted. In 1946, exhausted and virtually bankrupt by World War II, the English agreed to vacate India, but in doing so divided the country between Hindu and Muslims, which Gandhi abhorred. The partition sparked an outbreak of religious violence, in which Muslims were massacred wholesale in India, and the same fate awaited Hindus in Pakistan. The countries were in chaos. In response, Gandhi went on a fast, refusing to eat again until the violence ceased. Astonishingly, his fast worked: the peoples of India and Pakistan were unwilling to see their great hero die, and they sent him letters and representatives promising to stop the killings and begging him to end the fast. He did so, to the relief of millions. Twelve days later, Gandhi was assassinated. Trivia * The background depicts the Taj Mahal, a Muslim mausoleum built by Shah Jahan, a Mughal emperor. * Gandhi is featured in the Civilization IV tutorial, alongside Julius Caesar. ru:Ганди (Civ4) Category:Indian Category:Spiritual Leaders (Civ4) Category:Philosophical Leaders (Civ4) Category:Industrious Leaders (Civ4)